


Hit Man - Deku & Hinata

by Lilachttp



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilachttp/pseuds/Lilachttp
Summary: Im new.





	Hit Man - Deku & Hinata

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my story

First Person  
Sitting in my car waiting for this mission to be over with - shitty hair calls me - Hello? Bakubro I've got something on about the hit man in japen - lake city - I'll be there shitty hair - finally i can get this fucker | - i speed of to the location - 

Deku - Second Person  
\- After kill the last guard my last was the traget -  
Walking down the hallway looking i fell a gun on the back of head. Put your hands where i can seem - i slowly but one hand behind me just where i keep a knife on me

I slash his four arm - he grunts down in pain - taking his gun I point it directly towards him but no where to be found. D**m he got me good before he could get to the gun on the floor i hide in an old class room where a dead guard that looke like got massacred

I turn right to find this sun of a b*h i look though on of the girls restroom cheaking every stall  
There is on place i haven't looked the classroom 101 i walk though the class room seeing no one i lave the room and shut the

He leaves and i find it my chance to walk out the classroom - idiot i feel my vision to bur as my body hits the floor - whoses the idiot now b*h

My eyes flutter open to see an orange short boy this brown with a mix of orange looking at me - well it isn't office Bakugo wow your birthday he only cop that survived im impressed - yea right you tangier head a**s - shut the f*k up blonde dumb b*h oh i know the walmart - ENOUGH! - sorry boss.. - and who the h*ll are you? the walmart off brand orange left - welll its nice to see you again -look you basterd! - as green haired with freckles looked at me the a very ruby eyes and darker when you look at him kacchan~ he siad -deku?


End file.
